Plan a seguir
by Miyu-Chan Kozuki
Summary: Kagome se ha marcado un gran plan... Pero tras llevarlo a cabo sin resultados se siente la más sucia basura... ¿Que pasará? Dejen REVEWS please!


_**Era Actual, Insituto. Hora: 10:54.**_

Me siento sobre las piernas de Hoyo. Veo como este se sonrroja y lo abrazo fuerte.

Él sabe que no lo amo. Yo sé que lo estoy usando. Y él espía celoso no tiene ni idea de mi plan.

Sí, tal vez sea peor que un demonio. Pero ya estoy harta.

Lo doy pequeños besitos en el cuello y en las mejillas para después bajar hasta el nacimiento del cuello y hacerle un chupón.

Gracias a mis poderes de sacerdotisa sagrada, puedo sentir los celos que tiene el espía y el amor de Hoyo por mí… Pero no soy culpable por no amarlo verdad?

Aunque tal vez soy doblemente culpable por usarlo. Pero lo hecho está hecho.

_**Sengoku, Clan de los Lobos. Hora: 18:30.**_

Me mira. Lo sé. Pero me da igual.

Está atento a cada uno de los pasos que yo doy hacia él. Hacia Kouga.

Sonrió. Pero no de felicidad. De arrogancia.

Porque lo estoy logrando. Estoy llevando a cabo mi cometido.

Veo como Kouga sonríe. Él también es todo un arrogante. Nos parecemos mucho en eso.

Me paro frente a él y le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos sin apartar de él mi mirada y rozo mis labios con los suyos.

Pues sentir la gran cantidad de energía maligna que él está ahora emanando. Sonrío otra vez.

Profundizo el beso y me siento como un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una gran hazaña.

_**Sengoku, Aldea de la anciana Kaede. Hora: 8:12.**_

Pienso que nadie más que yo aprovechó mejor esta visita de Akitoki.

Sé que hago mal otra vez. Jugando con los sentimientos de otro joven que me ama.

Pero ¿sabéis? No me va lo de sufrir. No soy tan masoquista.

Simplemente me denomino una mala persona que juega con el amor ajeno al igual que creo que jugaron con el mío, aunque eso fue sin darse cuenta.

_**Sengoku, alrededores de la Aldea de la anciana Kaede. Hora: 23:00.**_

Estoy en el campo. Ahora la conciencia me atormenta.

Jugué con el corazón de tres hombres que sentían un gran y puro amor por mí. Soy un monstruo.

Oigo pasos detrás de mí pero no me giro. No quiero ver a nadie más.

Me cubro avergonzada la cara con mis finas manos y rompo a llorar susurrando al viento cuán horrible persona soy.

Entonces siento como el o la intrusa se sienta a mi lado pero sigo igual que hasta hacía un momento.

Grave error. Al intruso no le debió gustar eso por lo que me sujeta de los hombros firmemente girándome hacia él y antes de que le viera el rostro me besa sorpresivamente. Un beso hermoso, encantador. Que me hace experimentar mil sensaciones.

Cuándo por fin se aparta siento un vacío en mí, pero al abrir los ojos y verlo no puedo evitar gemir de emoción.

-Por qué lo hiciste Inuyasha? –Pregunto sin estar completamente segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

-Porque te amo. Eres mía Kagome. Y no me gusta que otros seres inmundos toquen lo que me pertenece- Me dice mientras me mira y me acaricia el labio inferior para después,comenzar a besarme el cuello.

Entonces, mientras él me hacía mujer, su mujer, me di cuenta de que había logrado mi anterior cometido: Poner celoso a MI hanyou para que pudiera confesárseme por fin. Aunque lo que ahora íbamos a hacer no estaba en el plan… Lo cuento como un trabajillo extra.

-Cuántos Kagome? –Me dice entre besos.

-Uno. Para empezar… -Digo entre gemidos.

-Se para- UNO? ASÍ NUNCA PODRÉ GANAR A MIROKU!

-Lo miro fijamente- Inuyasha… ¡SIÉNTATE TONTO! ¡PIENSA UN POCO EN MÍ!

-Yo... yo… Kagome… Yo sólo te pido tres!

-Uno.

-Tres.

-Uno.!

-Tres.!

-GEMELOS Y YA! –Decimos a coro. Nos miramos y reímos.

-Por qué nos peleamos? Si nunca se puede saber cuántos hijos vas a tener! –Digo entre risas.

-Porque somos NOSOTROS. –Me dice sonriendo de forma pícara antes de seguir con lo que hacíamos antes de esta pelea.

**Y sí, tuvimos hijos. Gemelos la primera vez y después algunos más… Nosotros y Sango y Miroku tuvimos la misma cantidad de hijos, por lo que Inuyasha y Miroku quedaron en empate. Y sobre todo fuimos muy, muy felices. **

**Pero eso ya es otra historia. **

**Con mucho cariño:**

**Kagome Higurashi.**

-Que haces amor? –Dice un apuesto hombre de unos 38 años.

-Nada Inu… Simplemente escribía algunos recuerdos del pasado. –Dice la mujer de 35.

-Algún día me lo mostrarás Kagome?-Pregunta sonriendo.

-Sí, tal vez… Puede que algún día Inuyasha…

¡Espero que os gustase gente de Fanfiction!

Espero vuentros REVEWS.

Con amor:

LuChyAh


End file.
